


Love and Lies

by EliasOrlem7



Category: Shall We Date?: Wizardess Heart+
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:27:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28970580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EliasOrlem7/pseuds/EliasOrlem7
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't own Wizardess Heart all rights belong to SolmoreWARNING:Genre: RomancePairing: Claudia/LuciousSummary: Lucious finds a mysterious magical tool within a shop and uses it, find out what happens
Relationships: Claudia/Lucious Duller, Lucious Duller/Caesar Raphael
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

Lucious was very bored this day, so he decided to go to Gedonelune Town. But to Lucious's surprise is that Liz was following him around, as Lucious seemed to sigh. Lucious tried to get rid of her as he went inside a magical tool shop, hoping she wouldn't find him. But Lucious wasn't that lucky and Liz walked into the same store as he had! Lucious got annoyed quickly, as he started to walk down the aisles within the shop... until a magical tool caught his eyes. Lucious walked over towards the magical tool, as he picked it up and glanced at it.

Once Lucious looked into the odd mirror, a blue light emits out of it and goes around him and Liz... since she wasn't that far from him. They soon notice that everything was a different setting, since they both were on a balcony at night. But Liz felt odd and was placed within a small room, as she looked around her surroundings. Lucious found himself in the past, he knew it was and Liz was there too, but not just that Claudia was here as well.

"Am I dreaming?" Lucious Duller asked with a blush, as he walked over towards Claudia.  
"This isn't a dream." Claudia Baroque smiled.  
"I always loved you." Lucious Duller whispered.  
"I love you as well." Claudia Baroque said towards him.

Lucious smiled as he held out his hand to Claudia, Claudia gently takes his hand as they start to dance. Liz actually watches them both dance on the balcony and becomes mad at seeing this, since she wanted to try to get with Lucious. As Lucious kept dancing with Claudia, Liz finally finds a way to leave that small room and get over to them both.

"You can't change the past!" Liz Hart yelled towards Lucious.  
"What is this girl talking about?" Claudia Baroque asked.  
"I think she is insane... the only one I love is you." Lucious Duller whispered towards Claudia.

Claudia smiled with a blush, as she put her head against Lucious's shoulder as they kept dancing. Liz sighs to herself and notices that the magical tool is still within Lucious's hand, as she wonders if that can bring herself and Lucious back to where they came from. Liz tries to get closer to Lucious, as she notices that Claudia is glaring her down.

"I don't like you here, you don't belong here." Claudia Baroque said towards Liz.  
"Wait... I just want to go back to my own time." Liz Hart tried to explain.  
"Your own time?" Claudia Baroque asked confused.

Lucious was in some deep trace or something, since he just held Claudia gently in his arms even though the two women were clearly mad at each other. Claudia was glad that Lucious had came back to see her once more, as she closed her eyes. Liz sighed as she finally reached the magical tool and took it out of Lucious's hand easily... as she wondered how to use that thing. Liz just saw some odd markings along the magical tool and a mirror. The mirror looked really old, so that was probably how they got back to the past as she wondered what the three markings did.

Liz finally touched one of the markings, as she noticed that the mirror gave out an odd glow. 'I wonder if this is good or not' Liz said to herself, as the light went around herself and Lucious only. Suddenly... they both were back at the academy but at a strange area that they both couldn't explain... since it still looked normal but there was something different? 

"This is the lake right?" Liz Hart asked Lucious.  
"Yeah... but I wonder what is up with all these sparkling flowers?" Lucious Duller asked.  
"I don't know... but at least we are back in our own time." Liz Hart gave a sigh of relief.

Liz smiled as she noticed that the magical tool vanished into thin air, as she walked away from the lake not even re-thinking this situation at all. Lucious on the other hand kept looking over the flowers, as he even knelt down to sniff one of them.

"They smell nice." Lucious Duller told himself.

Lucious sighed, as he picked up one of the flowers as the other sparkling flowers seemed to vanish and he got a bit scared. Though oddly, Lucious noticed that he still had the one he picked as he shrugged to himself. Lucious soon walked away from the lake and headed towards the Night Cafe, though that place seemed lively like always. Zeus, Hiro, Alfonse, Caesar and even Liz were within the Night Cafe once he entered it.

"I did too win." Zeus Brundle shouted.  
"No way, I won." Alfonse Goldstein pointed out.  
"Yeah, Alfonse won..." Hiro Tachibana replied.  
"Hey, don't tell him that!" Zeus Brundle yelled.

Lucious sighed as he went to sit at a table alone, since he missed being with Claudia. Caesar seemed to notice an odd scent... as he was drawn to it, as he walked over to the table that Lucious had sat at.

"What the heck?" Lucious Duller asked as he looked towards Caesar.  
"Huh? I... just... what's that?" Caesar Raphael couldn't find the right words, which was odd to him.  
"Oh this?" Lucious Duller asked him as he pointed towards the sparkling flower.

Caesar just nodded and bit on his bottom lip gently, as Lucious tried to figure the man out here, since Caesar was acting very odd to him. Caesar even came closer to sniff the flower, as Lucious watched him and he almost left out his chair... but, Caesar was so close! Lucious had no idea what was going on, since he really didn't love anyone else.

"Go away, Baroque!" Lucious Duller shouted.

Though everyone within the Night Cafe stared at Lucious, all except for Caesar... who kept sniffing that flower. Lucious finally pulled the flower away from Caesar, as he hoped that the other man will come to his senses. Everything was happening too fast... Lucious was still mad at Liz for making it back the present and now Caesar seemed to be acting strange all because of some flower! Lucious sighed, as he got off the chair and went to throw the flower away, as Caesar ran over towards the trash can where the flower now was in. 'That guy is acting too weird for me' Lucious told himself.

Lucious decided to leave the Night Cafe, since he didn't want to cause a huge fight or something. Though... he should have been paying attention to Caesar, since that man had knocked the trash can down and took the flower out of it. Liz thought that was gross, as she just followed Lucious out of the Night Cafe after seeing that sight. Caesar gently stroked the flower as he slowly left the Night Cafe without anyone even knowing that he had.

"I can't believe he went through that trouble just for a flower..." Liz Hart said to Lucious.  
"Why are you following me for?" Lucious Duller asked her.  
"Because, I feel like we should talk." Liz Hart told him.

Lucious sighed as they both reached the courtyard, as Lucious went to sit onto a bench. Liz picked the bench next to him and sat down onto it, as she looked towards him.

"I mean, nothing changed except there was sparkling flowers." Liz Hart said slowly.  
"Yeah... Caesar seems to like it." Lucious Duller whispered.  
"I know and it was gross that he took it out the trash can!" Liz Hart shouted.  
"That..." Lucious Duller was going to say more, but stopped himself.

'I wanted to say that is gross... but I oddly find that cute? Wait... why do I find that cute?' Lucious asked himself. Liz sighed as she waved a hand before Lucious's face, as he gently took it away.

"You wanted to stay with Claudia, I know..." Liz Hart said.  
"Yeah..." Lucious Duller whispered.  
"She was your first love." Liz Hart replied.  
"I wonder if I will find love again." Lucious Duller said in a low voice.  
"I'm sure you can." Liz Hart smiled and hoped it would be with her.

Lucious glanced up at the sky, as he noticed that there was more clouds in it than normal but didn't say anything. His mind was on other things right now and it had to be of him... of all people, that was his rival, the one person he hated the most. Lucious wondered why his thoughts were set on that man for, but for some reason... he even started to picture himself dancing with Caesar within his mind.


	2. Rain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Wizardess Heart all rights belong to Solmore  
> WARNING:  
> Genre:  
> Pairing: none  
> Summary: Rain seems to be around in the town... what now?

"Let's check the town." Liz Hart suggested.  
"I guess." Lucious Duller shrugged and got off the bench.

Lucious kept thinking to himself though, as he wondered why he was starting to find Caesar cute... was it always this way? No right? He never liked Caesar, or saw him as cute... so why now? Lucious asked himself. Liz sighed as she got off the bench she was on and followed Lucious as he walked. Lucious kept walking as they reached the town, but it was dark there... it had heavy dark clouds within Gedonelune Town and it even started to rain.

"Wait a minute, I thought it was always sunny in Gedonelune." Liz Hart replied.  
"It usually is, maybe I changed the past?" Lucious Duller asked, but his heart hurt when he thought that.  
"You mean... you can be with Claudia?" Liz Hart asked him.  
"I... don't know." Lucious Duller seemed to gulp slightly.  
"What's wrong with you?" Liz Hart asked.

Lucious didn't answer at all, he just didn't want to hurt Caesar... even though them two were not together and might never be a couple... right? Lucious didn't care that he was getting wet at all, as Liz went to hide underneath a roof so the rain wouldn't hit her. 'Why do I keep thinking about Caesar? Why do I feel like finding him right now? Just why?' Lucious asked in his mind, as he even went walking in the rain. Liz watched him slightly, as she noticed that Lucious seemed to be depressed?

"Lucious... just don't think of her. You can try with me." Liz Hart smiled as she walked by him.  
"I'm not thinking of her okay? I'm thinking of someone else... and it bothers me." Lucious Duller sighed, as he placed his head down.  
"Why so depressed?" Liz Hart asked.  
"Do you think that Baroque will be my friend?" Lucious Duller asked her.  
"He is everyone's friend, though... I think he really should be careful who he becomes friends with." Liz Hart said with a nod.

Liz mumbled to herself, as she pulled on Lucious's arm and dragged him under a roof top. Lucious gave out a deep sigh, as he didn't care that he was wet and was getting more soaked though, as he glanced at Liz.

"Why did you do that?" Lucious Duller asked her.  
"Because you were getting soaked." Liz Hart told him.  
"I don't mind it..." Lucious Duller whispered.  


Liz glanced at the rain, hoping it will stop soon but it didn't seem like it will stop anytime soon. Lucious walked over to a shop and went into it, as he wondered what it had inside. Liz decided to follow him, since at least it was dry inside the store. Lucious started to glance at the items within the shop, but didn't really like any of them for the time being. Liz oddly followed him, as she picked up a snowglobe within the shop as she glanced at the price.

"I wonder what else changed?" Liz Hart asked.  
"Can't you follow someone else?" Lucious Duller asked getting annoyed.  
"I don't want to get wet" Liz Hart replied.

Lucious sighed to himself as he walked much faster within the shop and left out the back door, actually he wasn't sure why this shop even had a back door for. Lucious just walked within the rain again, as he wondered what Caesar was doing right now. Lucious found himself blushing, as his heart raced when he kept thinking of that other man. After three minutes the rain finally stopped, though Lucious was still soaked. Liz bought the snowglobe she found inside the shop, since it seemed to not be that much.

Lucious walked away from the town, as he sighed to himself and wondered what to do now. Liz smiled as she happily shook the snowglobe she got and noticed that Lucious wasn't anywhere in the store. Lucious decided to head back to the academy, though he was bored of being there and seeing it all the time... he wanted to travel. Liz left the shop and looked up at the sky to see a rainbow. Just then... Liz's stomach growled, as she forgot that she didn't eat yet and maybe Lucious hasn't either, she told herself with a smile. Liz skipped towards the bakery and got four cookies, two for herself and two for Lucious.

Liz smiled as she walked back to the academy with the cookies and the snowglobe, she was just so happy. Lucious reached the Night Cafe, as he stopped outside of it though as he glanced around. Liz seemed to stop in her tracks, as she wondered if there was a magical tool that can make Lucious fall in love with her.

"Yeah... there has to be a magical tool like that." Liz Hart whispered to herself.

Lucious wasn't sure why he didn't want to go inside the Night Cafe for at all, but his body got a shiver once Caesar passed by him. Lucious shyly followed after Caesar, as he noticed that the other man still had that mysterious flower.

"Why are you holding onto that for?" Lucious Duller asked Caesar once he caught up with him.  
"It smells nice is all..." Caesar Raphael answered.  
"You're strange." Lucious Duller told him.

Caesar just gave a small nod, as he kept walking and didn't seem to mind that Lucious was still following him. Lucious wondered if they should actually get to know each other more, plus... Caesar was one of the people who freed him out of the labyrinth. Liz figured to eat first though, so she finally started to walk again. Caesar got to the botanical garden as he sat down at the bench, as Lucious sat on the ground.

"Can we talk?" Lucious Duller asked.  
"Sure... what about?" Caesar Raphael asked.  
"Well, I know you might not like that I said this so late... but, I really did like your beef stew." Lucious Duller smiled.  
"Huh? You did?" Caesar Raphael asked confused, as he scratched his head.

Lucious giggled lightly as he watched him, as he wondered what else to say and guessed he should get something to eat. Caesar got off the bench, but that was when Liz walked over towards them both.

"I got you two cookies." Liz Hart said excitedly and handed the two cookies to Lucious.  
"I think that's my cue to leave." Caesar Raphael pointed out as he walked off.  
"You made him leave!" Lucious Duller shouted.  
"He will be fine, besides we always see him." Liz Hart nodded.

Lucious sighed as he glanced at the cookies he was giving and wasn't sure if he even wanted them. Liz smiled as she sat next to Lucious on the ground, Lucious gave another sigh and stood up. Lucious handed the two cookies back to Liz, as he hoped he could talk with Caesar more and right now he wasn't sure why he wanted to do that for. Liz sighed as she watched Lucious walk away, as she just silently started to eat one cookie. Lucious kept walking as he noticed that Caesar was oddly sitting by the gate outside the man's main dormitory building for the Day Class of course.

"What is the matter with you?" Lucious Duller asked worried once he walked closer to him.  
"I just seem to be in the way... I think I might leave tonight." Caesar Raphael spoke very low.  
"But where would you go?" Lucious Duller asked.  
"I don't know, anywhere but here." Caesar Raphael answered giving a shrug.  
"Okay, maybe we can go somewhere to eat lunch?" Lucious Duller hoped he would agree.  
"I think Liz likes you though... maybe you shouldn't ask me." Caesar Raphael whispered.

Lucious patted Caesar's shoulder lightly, though he wondered if he should tell the other man he didn't like Liz at all. But than again, he wasn't sure how Caesar would take that news or if that other man would just laugh. Caesar sighed to himself, as he glanced at the ground slightly, so Lucious this time hugged him. Caesar seemed shocked that Lucious had even done so, but he did return the hug.

"I think we should get something to eat though." Lucious Duller replied.  
"Yeah... I'm a bit hungry." Caesar Raphael agreed.  
"Okay, let's go to the town." Lucious Duller suggested.


	3. Lunchtime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Wizardess Heart all rights belong to Solmore  
> WARNING:  
> Genre:  
> Pairing: Lucious/Caesar  
> Summary: Lucious invites Caesar to have lunch with him within the town

Caesar and Lucious headed into Geodonelune Town as Lucious thought about where they should eat. 'Why does this feel so right to walk by his side?' Lucious asked himself, as he even glanced towards Caesar's hands. 'Not like he will let me hold his hand... but I want too' Lucious said to himself as he sighed. Caesar wondered why Lucious had sighed for, but kept walking and didn't bother on asking. Lucious decided to go to the cafe since at least they knew about it and so far Liz didn't try to interrupt them at the moment.

"I'm so glad to be alone with you." Lucious Duller told him.  
"Why is that?" Caesar Raphael asked.  
"Because... you're cute." Lucious Duller blushed and glanced away.  
"I'm cute? Are you sure I am?" Caesar Raphael asked confused.  
"Yeah, you're a handsome man." Lucious Duller told him.

They walked into the cafe, though many others stared at them since they were both men after all and lot of people disliked that sort of thing. Lucious sighed slightly from the stares and just took a table to sit at. Caesar seemed to glare at the others around before he sat at the other side of the table that Lucious sat at.

"So who do you like?" Lucious Duller asked.  
"Well... I got a crush on someone." Caesar Raphael seemed to whisper.  
"I see, I hope you will say once we are alone." Lucious Duller replied.

Caesar just nodded, as he looked at the menu to see what he wanted to order, even though he couldn't afford much. Lucious seemed to eye the other man a little, as he looked over his own menu. Caesar placed down the menu since he figured he could get himself a salad and sweet tea since they were the cheapest on the menu.

"So what will you get? I wrote down what I want to order." Lucious Duller said with a smile.  
"Salad and some sweet tea." Caesar Raphael replied.  
"That's not much food though." Lucious Duller complained a little.  
"I usually just eat that, besides... I don't normally eat lunch." Caesar Raphael said as he scratched the back of his head.

Lucious sighed to himself, but he really didn't want Caesar to just eat a salad since that wasn't much food at all. Plus it was a small salad at the cafe since they didn't give large ones, so Lucious didn't approve of this at all.

"I'll just order us both hamburgers. But... you can write down which vegetables you want on it." Lucious Duller told him and handed him the paper and pen.  
"Okay, thank you." Caesar Raphael replied.  
"Yeah... you're welcome." Lucious Duller said slowly.  
"Wait... you will buy them?" Caesar Raphael asked.  
"Yeah, so don't worry about it." Lucious Duller smiled.

Lucious smiled as he watched Caesar write down what kind of vegetables he wanted on the hamburger he would get. Caesar seemed to wonder if he should order something else besides the burger but decided not to. 

"So you like lettuce, pickles, tomatoes, cheese, and onions on it?" Lucious Duller asked.  
"Yeah, is that okay?" Caesar Raphael asked.  
"Yeah, I like those things too." Lucious Duller answered.  
"I guess we both like those on burgers." Caesar Raphael giggled softly.

Lucious waited as a waitress came over and he just handed over the paper to her. She glanced at it and at them both, as she seemed like she was disgusted by them just sitting at the same table.

"Got a problem?" Lucious Duller asked the waitress noticing the look on her face.  
"You two better not be dating and just good friends." The waitress answered as she quickly left the table.

Caesar scratched his head a little, as he looked over at Lucious as he started to wonder more to himself. Lucious seemed to mumble as he noticed that Caesar was looking at his face, so Lucious instantly looked away. Caesar gave a soft smile, as he placed his head against the tabletop and waited for their lunch to arrive. When their food got to them, Lucious slowly started to eat it and Caesar seemed to glance at the hamburger a moment.

"Can we talk in private after this?" Caesar Raphael asked.  
"Yeah, I wanted to do that." Lucious Duller told him.

Caesar seemed uncertain about what Lucious might say to him since that man might consider them rivals and nothing more. Caesar soon sighed, which caught Lucious's attention since he even stopped eating to glance towards the other man.

"Aren't you going to eat?" Lucious Duller asked in a soft tone.  
"Yeah... sorry." Caesar Raphael replied as he finally started to eat.

Lucious smiled and was glad to see Caesar finally eating his food, though he was still wondering what Caesar will say. Caesar seemed to glance at Lucious, as he kept eating his own burger. Lucious shrugged as he finished his food and started to drink his tea. Caesar soon ate his food in silence and drank his sweet tea as he sometimes eyed those around the area. After they both got done, Lucious paid for the bill and stood up to leave. Caesar stretched once he stood up, as he followed Lucious out of the cafe.

"So, where did you want to go?" Caesar Raphael asked.  
"Somewhere private. But... I might just use my powers." Lucious Duller suggested.  
"It's in the labyrinth isn't it?" Caesar Raphael asked as he scratched the back of his head.  
"Yeah... it is my favorite spot. So I'm sure you know it." Lucious Duller giggled a bit.

Caesar nodded slowly, as he smiled a bit as well and Lucious took a stance beside him. Lucious's pendant glowed brightly, as they soon were teleported into the labyrinth by the rose garden. Lucious smiled as he went to sit on the bench by one of the bushes, as Caesar figured this was where they would end up at.

"I will go first." Lucious Duller told him.  
"Okay, go ahead." Caesar Raphael pointed out.  
"You see... I started to gain feelings for you and I know this is sudden and might be awkward... but I did and I don't know what you will say to that." Lucious Duller said while blushing.  
"I actually have a crush on you and I'm glad that you got feelings for me. So... this must mean, this will get somewhere and I'm glad for that." Caesar Raphael replied with a smile.

Lucious felt more at ease when that was mentioned, actually, he didn't know that Caesar had a crush on him at all. That other man was mostly silent or kept to himself, which wasn't a good thing to Lucious and he did hope that one day he can break down that barrier to get Caesar to talk more.

"I really love this spot, I want to visit it more often." Lucious Duller stated.  
"It is nice here." Caesar Raphael said slowly.

Lucious smiled as he glanced over Caesar's hand a moment, but the other man was still standing and his hand would be hard to reach.

"You can sit down." Lucious Duller offered.  
"Yeah..." Caesar Raphael whispered as he sat down onto the bench next to Lucious.  
"I really hope that your crush becomes something more." Lucious Duller replied.  
"I actually hope so as well." Caesar Raphael said with a smile giving.

Lucious took Caesar's hand gently as he held it with his own and Caesar seemed to notice that. Lucious smiled as he wondered what else to talk about or do since it got quiet again.

"Did you want to go back to the academy?" Lucious Duller asked.  
"Yeah, I guess we should." Caesar Raphael said slowly.  
"Okay." Lucious Duller smiled a bit.

Lucious stood up, as he seemed to grab Caesar's hand when he did so. Caesar just shrugged and stood up as well, as Lucious started to chant again. Then they were teleported into the courtyard of the academy since Lucious didn't know where to actually teleport to.

"That was a good lunch." Caesar Raphael replied.  
"Glad you liked it." Lucious Duller said towards him.

Lucious softly sighed, as he ran out of things to say again to him and it seemed like Caesar wasn't talking that much either. 'Maybe Caesar is depressed?' Lucious asked himself, as he glanced over at Caesar. Lucious decided to go into the Night Cafe, since he got too bored staying out here in the silence. Lucious walked away from the courtyard, though he did hope that Caesar would be okay alone. Caesar was super depressed though, as he watched Lucious walk away and he didn't want anyone to see him like this. However, his heart was too filled with sorrow to care about anything. Caesar placed down his head, as he started to cry. Caesar stopped after a minute or two of just letting his tears fall down his cheeks, he guessed he made things awkward after all.

Caesar wiped his tears away as he stood up, he so hoped that no one would notice that he just cried. As he finally started to head towards the Night Cafe, as he wondered if he was the one who made things awkward.


	4. Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Wizardess Heart all rights belong to Solmore  
> WARNING:  
> Genre:  
> Pairing: Lucious/Caesar  
> Summary: Many secrets get told.

Caesar arrived in the Night Cafe, though he went to an empty table since he saw that Lucious was by Liz, Hiro, and Zeus. 

"Well... someone has a crush on me and they usually go away within three days." Lucious Duller explained towards Liz.  
"Yeah, who has a crush on you?" Liz Hart asked.  
"It's none of your business!" Lucious Duller shouted.  
"I never seen him this mad." Hiro Tachibana pointed out.  
"That doesn't bother me." Zeus Brundle replied.

Liz really hoped that meant that Lucious actually liked her, or maybe he had a crush on her. Caesar softly sighed to himself, as he wondered what the others were talking about. 

"We should play a game." Zeus Brundle suggested.  
"I guess we can." Hiro Tachibana shrugged.  
"I will beat you both." Lucious Duller replied.  
"Sure, you will! I will be the only one to win!" Zeus Brundle yelled.  
"You're too loud..." Caesar Raphael said as he covered his ears.

Lucious glanced at the others at the table he was at, as he carefully looked over at Caesar who was sitting by himself.

"There is something I need to do." Lucious Duller said as he walked away from them and walked over to where Caesar was.

Caesar didn't even notice, since he had his head against the table top. Lucious gave out a soft sigh, as he put his hand onto Caesar's shoulder.

"Yeah?" Caesar Raphael asked.  
"Do you want to join us?" Lucious Duller asked him.  
"Sure." Caesar Raphael said as he lifted his head up.

Caesar got off the chair he was and went over to the others, as Liz seemed to sigh.

"Why did you even invite him over here?" Liz Hart asked in a whisper to Lucious.  
"He was sitting alone." Lucious Duller answered.  
"I'm so going to win, whatever game you pick." Zeus Brundle said proudly.  
"Oh boy..." Hiro Tachibana shook his head.

Caesar wondered what kind of game they would even play, as he watched Zeus put a board game onto the table. Lucious glanced at it a moment, not sure what game that even was.

"Is this like your other games?" Lucious Duller asked.  
"You can't use magic, unless you pick the wizard. But, it's a fun game." Zeus Brundle explained.  
"The dog kind of looks cute." Caesar Raphael said as he picked up that piece.  
"I guess I'll take the ghost." Lucious Duller giggled and picked up the ghost piece.

Liz picked up the princess piece, as she smiled thinking this was the best piece for her to pick anyhow. Zeus picked up the wizard piece and Hiro picked up the Indian piece.

"Okay, time to get started." Zeus Brundle replied.  
"You mean... we are going into the game?" Lucious Duller asked.  
"Yeah, you just roll the dice and pick up a card. The card even tells you if you move forward or not." Zeus Brundle said excitedly.  
"Then what?" Hiro Tachibana asked.  
"Well, you just place your hands onto the board and get teleported into it. It only has one dice as well." Zeus Brundle smirked.

Hiro thought a moment, but that sounded like easy enough rules to follow as he placed his hand onto the board. Caesar held the dog piece in his right hand a bit tightly, as Lucious took Caesar's free hand. Hiro got teleported into the board, as Zeus seemed confused by Lucious holding Caesar's hand.

"What you guys doing?" Zeus Brundle asked.  
"I want to be his partner." Lucious Duller said.  
"What?" Caesar Raphael asked in shock.  
"You can't have partners in this game." Zeus Brundle replied.

Lucious sighed, as he just placed his hand onto the game board after a moment. Zeus shook his head, as he put his own hand onto the board after this. Caesar shrugged to himself, before he placed his hand onto the game board. 

"You guys finally came..." Hiro Tachibana told them.  
"These two were taking too long!" Zeus Brundle shouted and grumbled.  
"Sorry..." Caesar Raphael whispered.  
"Don't say sorry to him, he's just being a sour apple." Lucious Duller giggled.


End file.
